This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many types of footwear include spikes that improve traction. For instance, many running shoes include spikes that extend from the sole assembly. The spikes can penetrate into the running surface (e.g., dirt, grass, etc.) for enhancing the wearer's ability to push off from the running surface and improve his or her running performance.
In some cases, the spikes are removably connected to the sole of the footwear. For instance, the spikes can be threadably attached to the sole. Thus, the wearer can interchange the spikes to configure the footwear as desired (e.g., to include spikes of a desired length, width, material, etc.).
Typically, spikes are made of rigid metal. As such, these spikes can readily penetrate into softer running surfaces. However, these spikes are unlikely to penetrate harder surfaces, such as pavement, and the wearer may lose traction on these surfaces. For instance, portions of a single cross country race might be routed over grass, and other portions of the race might be routed over pavement. In this case, spikes would provide traction over the grassy portions of the race, but the spikes could prove to be a disadvantage over the paved portions.